War
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta's relationship is finally on track as they prepare to welcome their son to the world, but as Bulma's health seems to start deteriorating will Vegeta lose everything anyhow? BXV
1. Chapter 1

She slept in. This didn't necessarily _bother_ Vegeta. The woman worked herself ragged between housework and inventions for the company. Balance that in with being seven long months pregnant and had every right to be exhausted. So Vegeta didn't think she was unworthy of taking a day to rest, its just that she never did. Her fatigue was a symbol that something was wrong. By noon, a concerned Vegeta entered the bedroom to see his pregnant wife sleeping in bed. He gingerly uncovered her pregnant form and laid a bare hand on her forehead. "Warm." he mumbled to himself, his dark eyes narrowed. "Woman. Woman, rise." he said softly, eyeing her as she rose groggily.

She hissed in pain as she tried to sit up comfortably. "Ah, Vegeta. I'm so sorry... For oversleeping." he watched in amazement as she tried to force herself to her feet. He held his arm in front of his mate, ushering her back into bed with a scowl. "What are you doing? If you're tired, keep sleeping." he barked. Bulma frowned. "Well, _you_ woke me up in the first place!" she said hotly, her temper quick to rise in her prenatal state. Vegeta blushed slightly. "I just wanted to be sure you were alright..." he grumbled. Bulma gave a hardy sigh.

He could see dark circles under her blue eyes, her rosy skin pale and flushed. As Vegeta thought about it, Bulma was looking worse and worse each day. "I have a lot to do. I've got meals to start, research to do, prototypes to build..." Just the thought of all her work was making her head spin. Vegeta frowned. "Well, that'll all have to wait. I will handle meals until further notice, and you shall say in bed." he said strictly. Bulma frowned. "Women don't go on bed rest until their due any moment! I need to be productive while I still can!" Bulma quickly argued. Vegeta shook his head. "You may not compromise yours and the baby's health for your entertainment." Vegeta said flatly, eyeing the woman.

"Vegeta, nobody's health is-" A cry of pain interrupted Bulma's thought, as she grabbed her stomach and began to writhe in pain. All of the color drained from Vegeta's face. Her eyes were shut, tears barely squeezing from the corners of her eyes as she gasped. "V-Vegeta..." she hiccuped, as he held onto her trembling body. "Woman! Bulma! Bulma, hang on!" he cried, a million thoughts buzzing through his mind at once. The agonizing episode seemed to pass, and Bulma's body relaxed. Vegeta sighed, the pain had exhausted Bulma to the point of sleep.

_'Whatever just happened...'_ Vegeta thought. '_Can not happen again.'_ He brushed a stray hair from Bulma's face, frowning as her chest heaved in her sleeping. Losing either Bulma or their baby was not an option. Even still, Vegeta did not trust any human doctor with his mate and heir any more than he could blast them. He could barely remember Saiyajin women, much less birthing rituals. Was this normal or a cause for concern? _Could Bulma's body handle birthing a Demi-Saiyan?_ Vegeta's heart stopped at the thought of a botched birth where he lost his whole family...

"Chi Chi." He uttered the name so quietly he couldn't hear himself. His opinion on Goku's wife was indifferent at best. She was a loud nag and didn't have to do much to irritate Vegeta, although deep down somewhere he admired her guts and applauded Goku on a ballsy choice of wife. Still, she'd bore a Demi-Saiyan so she was proof that a human could survive. But he needed to consult with her and Goku and see exactly how to handle this pregnancy, or Bulma may not last. With a deep scowl, Vegeta set off to meet his friend and rival for counsel.

Annoyed, he rapped on their door loudly. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" came a shrew like voice. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose in apprehension of seeing Chi Chi. She opened the door revealing to be quite more rotund than he remembered. He blinked for a moment, confused at her state. "Kakarot let you get fat?" he questioned, looking at the chubby woman. Chi Chi glared, her forehead twitching with tension. "No, stupid. Kakarot _made_ me fat. I'm pregnant!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her swollen bust. As Vegeta looked again he could see the validity of the explanation. She was not as far along as Bulma, but the baby was clearly developing. He made a face in response. "Oh,_ great_."

Chi Chi rolled her dark eyes. She wasn't really fond of Vegeta, either. She was much slower to forgive his past actions and though she recognized him as a changed man, that was different than forgetting. She scowled at the Saiyan. "Let me just go get Goku so you too can spar or some-" "I need you." he said dryly. Chi Chi paused. "ME?" "I actually need your help." Vegeta said, looking at the ground. Chi Chi sighed, detecting less gruffness in his voice. "Alright. I'll help, I guess..." Chi Chi responded nervously, eyeing Vegeta with suspicion. Vegeta's patience was running thin quickly. "Do you plan on inviting me in?" he hissed, watched as Chi Chi haughtily moved aside and entered the house.

"Goku!" "Coming!" Vegeta crossed arms as the other Saiyan came in to view, a benevolent smile on his face. "Vegeta! What are you doing here without Bulma?" Goku questioned, looking around for his very pregnant wife. Vegete scowled even more. "She's why I'm here." Chi Chi and Goku's faces both fell in unison. Chi Chi frowned. "Bulma? What do you need, Vegeta? We'll do it." Goku and Chi Chi's fierce loyalty and concern for Bulma was a little comforting. Vegeta leaned against a wall, looking at the worried couple. "It's the pregnancy. I'm worried it may not be going well." Goku frowned, his eyes narrowed. "Why not?" he questioned, morbid thoughts coming to mind. "She's been sapped of all her energy. She's been in bed and suffered severe pains in her stomach... You." Vegeta pointed to a flustered Chi Chi. "I have no recollection of female Saiyajins and have witnessed no births but you have bared a half-Saiyan." Vegeta explained. Chi Chi nodded dumbly.

She fiddled with the purple handkerchief that was tied around her shoulders. "Well... To be honest I'm not sure if that's normal or if Bulma's in trouble." Vegeta's frown hardened. Chi Chi swallowed again. "Around her time of pregnancy I really began to feel the effects of carrying Gohan. His needs in my womb far surpassed any human child's and he would actually take them from _me_, depleting me of energy and vitamins." Vegeta stared as Chi Chi pressed on. "There were times when I thought I was dying, honestly. Either I had no energy or the pain was so great... I told Goku if I passed away to make sure to get Gohan no matter how many weeks early..." Goku looked at the ground, twiddling his thumbs. It was hard to remember how hard Chi Chi's pregnancy was and that they were doing it again. Nothing made him happier than having a smart, powerful son with the woman he loved but it was painful to remember times when he feared Chi Chi would die.

"And child birth was brutal. Chi Chi lost a lot of blood, and once Gohan was born she was unconscious for three days and bed ridden for a week and a half." Goku remember, his face contorted in anguish. Vegeta felt dizzy as he thought of the hardships Bulma had barely begun to face. "You can basically expect what we've told you." Goku said seriously. "But even if you expect, never fail to be by Bulma's side and tell her that... That you love her." Goku paused, taking Chi Chi's hand in his. "And in the worst case scenario... To rescue the baby from her sto-" "Enough." Vegeta cut off, his eyes blazing with fear. He couldn't lose Bulma or the baby, neither was an option. "How did you and Kakarot succeed, tell me and I shall do it!" Vegeta demanded, his fists clenched.

Goku squirmed. "There's nothing we did Vegeta." he answered softly. "It was hard.. But, but Chi Chi survived. All you can do is be there every step of the way and-" Vegeta whipped around, his eyes scanning outside of the window. "It's Bulma..." he mumbled distantly. "Her ki is fluctuating, I have to-" "I'll go." Goku asserted, not really asking so much as telling his Saiyan friend. Vegeta nodded. "I will too!" Chi Chi declared, sitting up suddenly but regretting it as Goku helped her ease back into her chair. "Easy, Chi Chi. You ought to rest, Vegeta and I will take care of Bulma!" said Goku softly. Chi Chi nodded, concerned for her friend.

"Let's go." came Vegeta's guttural voice as the two Saiyans took to the skies to help Bulma.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta flew to his bedroom window, his eyes frantically searching for signs of his ailing mate. To his confusion she was nowhere to be seen. "That makes no sense!" he snarled, ripping the window open with ease. Goku followed after his friend cautiously. "She couldn't even sit up on her own when I left. Where could she have gone?" Vegeta dashed out of the room and into the hallway with Goku in hot pursuit. Vegeta focused, his dark eyes darting around wildly for his wife. Finally he detected her energy signal in the direction of her lab. '_I'll kill her myself.'_

He busted through the heavy door to the lab to find Bulma hunched over, clutching a small tube in her hand. "Imbecile!" Vegeta shuddered, both relieved and enraged at once. Bulma clutched her stomach, a strained look on her face. "Gomen, Vegeta." He was at her side in an instant, grumbling expletives and feeling her forehead. "Bulma!" Goku called out, approaching his friends. He peered in the mother-to-be's face. "Gee, you do look really tired. You ought to rest." He suggested, his face very serious. Vegeta's face pinched into an even tighter scowl. "She knows that she just apparently doesn't care. I was _just_ telling her that. Is that trinket worth the health of you and your unborn baby?"

Bulma heaved an exasperated sigh. "I know you wanted me to rest but this invention was important. I was in the middle of trying to recreate the senzu bean incase you guys get injured. I remembered I hadn't properly contained the prototype." Vegeta's face softened slightly. "Perhaps your human friends will need the aid of such a thing but I'm strong enough on my own as a Saiyan. From here out, you are not to leave that bed unless you pass a physical inspection from me." Bulma was too tired to refute Vegeta's concerned grumpiness. "As much as I hate to even admit it, Vegeta is right. You have to rest as much as possible. You'll need all your energy eventually for birth." Goku explained with a grimace.

Bulma's eyes grew wide. Vegeta had been fussy over her pregnancy but now both Saiyan's spoke as thought they knew something she did not. "W-What's wrong?" she began, bright aqua eyes bouncing back and forth. "Is everything okay? I mean, is the baby going to be alright? Why are you fussing so much" Both Saiyin's could feel the pregnant woman's ki rise in a panic. Vegeta immediately placed a large hand on her back. "Bulma, you must relax. Nothing's wrong you're just already showing signs of fatigue from carrying the baby. You can't afford to exhaust yourself so take our advice." It was Vegeta's borderline pleading that put Bulma at ease. "I'll take your word, Vegeta. But you have to promise me,_ promise me_, if something is wrong you'll let me know." Vegeta answered in silence as he began to cradle his wife. "Come on, to bed with you."

Bulma's eyes fluttered shut without her even noticing and her husband set her gently in bed. He watched her resting form for a while in silence. Just studying the rise and fall of her swollen chest. Goku joined him as well, silent and in thought over his next words. "It's gonna get a lot harder from here on out." he warned. Vegeta didn't respond. "But Bulma's a tough woman just like Chi Chi. I think they're the only women qualified to have our children." A smile briefly flicked on Vegeta's face. "I'm gonna get back to Chi Chi now, I left the tea in your kitchen. We're never far away, take care of her Vegeta." The stout man gave a stiff nod as his friend turned to leave. "Kakarot." Goku turned, waiting on the other Saiyan's words. "Thanks." Goku read deeply into the short, gruff thanks. The gratitude and relief hidden under layers of the man's voice was immense. With a smile, Goku disappeared.

* * *

><p>Bulma awoke some hours later to the sun setting and a dimly lit room. She yawned, her whole body aching dully. She didn't have much of a memory of the day, it felt as if she'd slept all day. Had she? She rubbed her stomach gently, worry falling over her features. She moved her body slowly, as if she'd fall apart if she moved too fast. She'd barely swung her feet over the edge of the bed before Vegeta came bumbling into the room. Alert. Tense. He was at her side in an instant, studying her for any signs of distress or ailment. Bulma waited patiently as she seemed to pass Vegeta's inspection. "Hello, Vegeta." He flashed an anxious smile. "Feeling... Better?" Bulma gave a dainty yawn. "Certainly, especially since I don't remember how I felt before." Vegeta attempts to smile but he can't. He remembers Bulma writhing in pain and feels sick with anxiety.<p>

"What's eating you?" He snapped out of a trance and faced his wife, his face hard and serious. "Nothing. You've not eaten all day. Come." He helped Bulma ease on to her feet and headed towards the kitchen with her. "Mm, not particularly too hungry now. So nothing too heavy." Vegeta shot her a glance. "You're eating for two, remember?" "Hai, I just feel kinda nauseous. Gomen." Vegeta was full fledged frowning now. "Don't apologize, stupid. I'm sure we'll find something light on the stomach and good for you both." _'Nausea? She's been over that for weeks... She still seems tired too, I've got to watch over her. Even if it's without her notice.' _Before Vegeta began boiling water for tea. He placed the steaming earthy liquid in front of his wife. "Kakarot's hag insists this can help with nausea. Sip it while I find something to cook." Bulma nodded and took sparing sips of the hearty drink. It warmed and soothed her stomach, ebbing away the unsettled feeling. "Oh man, Chi Chi was on to something." Vegeta smirked lightly as he threw grilled chicken in a pan to cook.

He eyed her carefully. He could sense her ki lagging. It was sluggish and still unified with their baby's. Bulma was exhausted but she seemed intent on keeping it from Vegeta. _'Fat chance.' _Bulma's skin was flushed and the bags under her eyes told a different story. Still, she was hanging tough. An incoming ki signature seemed to be approaching Capsule Corp. Vegeta frowned immediately. It was far too weak to be Kakarot's and he was the only person who had business coming there. Bulma needed to be spared all the stimulation she could. Vegeta left the kitchen and headed to intercept the visitor. "Ah, Vegeta?" Bulma called after him as she finished her tea but he didn't respond.

Vegeta stood on the lawn, his frown deepening as Yamcha landed. The two men glared, no friendly feelings between them. Yamcha's face soured as he started past the short Saiyan. He wasn't really interested in interacting with the man who had impregnanted his ex-girlfriend of many years. A growl rose from Vegeta's throat as Yamcha dismissed him without acknowledgement. "Scar Face-" He backed up as Yamcha turned. "It's _Yamcha_, I'm here to see Bulma." Vegeta's patience was wearing extremely thin. "I'm aware. The woman's not feeling well, you need to leave." Yamcha's face took a look of concern as he approached the short man. "What's wrong with her, is it the baby? You better be taking care of her." Yamcha's insistance was pissing Vegeta off. "You're starting to piss me off. The woman hasn't wanted you for a while, get lost." Yamcha's eyes grew saucer wide, his power level growing. "She's my friend, Vegeta. I actually care about her, unlike you. You don't even call her by her name. It's _BULMA._"

Vegeta knew he could defeat Yamcha with ease but that only bring Bulma stress and displeasure to her. He glared, a hard set look on his face as Yamcha treaded a dangerous line. "You know not a thing about our relationship. Leave." "Yamcha?" Both dark haired men turned to see the pregnant woman staring quizically in the doorway. Vegeta pouted. She had come at just the right moment to perceive Vegeta of being a typical ass. He just glared for a moment as Yamcha filed past him. "Hi Bulma, you look ready to pop." Yamcha eyed her carefully as she wiggled down the steps. She did seem exhausted. The birth of a half-Saiyan was no easy thing. Chi Chi had been exhausted a lot too. Still, Bulma put on a strong front and a large smile. "I really am. What brings you over?" Yamcha gave a soft smile and raised a large hand to Bulma's face. Vegeta baulked, his lip curling. "Just to see how you were holding up..." Bulma gave a knowing smile. "Good, mainly tired. Vegeta... He takes really good care of me, Yamcha... You don't need to worry." He lowered his hand and gave a small nod.

In reality that's all he needed, to be assured that Bulma was doing okay. "Good, take it easy. You need to stay rested for a while. I know how much you hate that." The two shared a familiar laugh. "Just be safe. Let anyone know if there's something you need." Bulma nodded as Yamcha turned to leave. He shared a somewhat understanding look with Vegeta before taking off to head back home. Vegeta joined his mate, glowering. "He doesn't like me." He stated flatly. Bulma chuckled. "It takes a special person to like you most of the time, it happens to be me." Vegeta couldn't surpress his grin as he ushered his wife inside. "Well, Kakarot likes me all the time. Only because he's too stupid to know better." Vegeta flinched as he felt a small hand swat at him. "Don't call Goku dumb." Vegeta glared. "Don't call the sky blue, then." Another playful swat.


End file.
